


Control

by smauglockbatch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smauglockbatch/pseuds/smauglockbatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly deals with Sherlock who thinks Molly is not supposed to be near any other man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Very, very smutty! I put this up on fanfiction, few months ago, and when I reread it today, it brought me to tears! Because the BLOODY MISTAKES! Oh God...*groans* I hope there aren't any now! Do let me know what you think!

The music blared in her ears. The disco lights readily got her into trance as she moved her body to the beats. A warm hand pressed against her waist and she immediately looked up to see a stranger smile at her. She smiled back and began danced with him to the music. It didn't make any difference who she danced with, because she had never felt so carefree and so distant…until she lifted her eyes towards the bar and saw a pair of very envious and angry blue-green eyes, fixed on the man with her. They looked like any moment the eyes would project a laser beam right through the man and burn him to a crisp. She smiled at the stranger with her and after excusing herself walked towards the bar. A number of unknown men asked her to dance on her way to the bar but she refused, politely. She had her eyes on someone else.

"You should get used to the presence of other men around me without getting jealous, Sherlock," she smiled and ordered herself a glass of water.

Sherlock whipped his head around and glared at her, "Are you actually telling me that you did not notice his turned up sleeves showing off the mafia tattoo on his arm and the extremely cheap quality of bracelet on his wrist? And that other man you met on the way here! Did you look at the sole of his shoes? Covered with white powder and something brown which has been dried over a few hours, being blood obviously?!" he panted as he tried to justify his concern.

"Are you done?" she sipped from her glass and looked up over the rim.

He scowled and pinched his nose. She placed the glass back on the counter and danced back to the dance floor and collided with the tattoo guy.

"Hello there, missy," he grinned as she started dancing with him again. He held her waist and pulled her closer, but not to her displeasure. She was rather enjoying a certain man's reaction to it.

Sherlock raised his head to look over on the floor to spot Molly and fire raged within him when he saw a stranger's arm around  _his_  Molly. He stomped down towards them, pushing away anyone who came in his way and harshly yanked the tattoo guy off Molly.

"Hey!" he protested before Sherlock landed his strong fist on his nose, breaking it in the process.

"Sherlock!" Molly screamed as the poor man fell down to the floor, clutching his nose while blood flowed freely out from between his blood stained fingers. Intoxicated women screamed while a few disoriented men managed to pull Sherlock back as he squirmed under their grip. The management of the club, not as much inebriated, called an ambulance and the man was taken away to the hospital. The police arrived shortly and handcuffed the sulking culprit.

"I'm with him," Molly squeaked as she followed the officers out. The officers pushed Sherlock and Molly, both, in a grey BMW.

"What the  _bloody_  hell did  _you two_  do in the club?" Lestrade growled from the front passenger seat and turned around to set a scowl at them, as they drove towards Baker Street.

"Ask her!" Sherlock folded his arms and turned his attention to the not so lovely view, outside the window. Lestrade turned his gaze towards Molly.

"I was dancing with a man who was not Sherlock. So he punched him. That's how _I_ see it," Molly made a face and looked the other way.

"Are you mad?" Lestrade glared at Sherlock, who was looking at him from the corner of his narrowed eyes, "You punched a man because he was dancing with Molly?!"

"He was dancing with  _my_  Molly!" Sherlock leaned towards Lestrade and shouted in his ear.

There was a short pause. A pause in which Molly blushed, Lestrade spluttered and the car halted in front of 221B.

Taking advantage of the stationary car, Sherlock opened the door, exited the car swiftly and ran up the stairs towards his flat.

"What was that all about?" Lestrade asked Molly as they stared after him.

"I-I don't know…thanks for the ride though, Greg. I'll go check on him..." Molly smiled and got out of the car. She crossed the street and climbed up the stairs to the flat.

"Sherlock?" Molly whispered as she entered his flat, cautiously. She looked around and took a few steps further. She felt a large presence move behind her and with a loud bang, the door slammed shut, rattling the windows in the process. Molly jumped with a surprised squeak and turned around.

Obviously it was Sherlock. Being dramatic as always.

"Sherlock!" she gasped, "What is wrong with you!"

He remained silent and squinted his eyes. His sharp and very alert eyes detected her elevated pulse rate. He quickly grabbed her waist, walked her back and pinned her against the wall.

"Sherlock…what are you-uff-what are you doing?" Molly whined as she tried to move away, her hand bunching in his Belstaff, helplessly.

"What were you doing in the club, Molly? Why did you let that piece of filth touch your skin?" Sherlock growled and tightened his grip slightly.

"I was  _just_  dancing, Sherlock," she rolled her eyes at him, hitting his nerve.

" _He had his hands all over you!_ " he shouted as he pressed her against the wall. She flinched and turned her head away, feeling afraid of him.

He discerned her fear and bowed his head down, without letting her go, "I shouldn't have shouted, I'm sorry."

Molly raised her eyes to look at him with a tiny bit of surprise. Guilt wasn't a thing one could get Sherlock to feel easily, "Nor should you have punched that guy in the club."

"But-"

"He was doing nothing. You have to have arms around your partner in order to actually dance, Sherlock."

Sherlock pursed his lips, bowed his head further and rested his forehead against her shoulder. Molly was going to take this as a friendly, platonic hug. Oh, but...

"Can I ask you something?" Molly whispered as she stroked his hair.

"Hmmm…"

"What did you mean when you said….what you said back in the car?"

"I don't know what you're talking about..." he murmured.

"What did you mean by ' _my_  Molly'?" Molly's breathing hitched as she said the words and Sherlock noticed it, as he raised his head to look at her.

"Why do you want to know?" he continued staring at her, making her squirm and look away from him.

"It was about me so…" she gulped and tried to move as she felt Sherlock press against her again.

" _My_  Molly means that you are  _mine_ …" he whispered and pressed his lips against the curve of her neck, "I am  _not_  willing to share you with  _anyone_. You are  _mine,_ " he growled, making her buck her hips in response, "Hmmm…would you repeat what I just said Molly?," he murmured against her skin as his lips climbed up her neck to her jaw.

"I-I'm-I am y-yours…" she breathed as she tightened her grip on his forearms, "but that d-doesn't mean that I can't dance with a-anyone else…"

Sherlock looked up abruptly and growled, "What did you say?"

"I said that I can dance with anyone I want to, without falling for them or making them fall for me," Molly looked straight at him, "and you are  _not_  going to punch any of those people."

"Molly listen-"

"No Sherlock, I  _am_  yours, but I need to live my life the way  _I_  want to," she looked up at him, finally, "you need to practise."

"What?", Sherlock frowned at her.

"You need to practice control on your jealousy, possessiveness or whatever you want to call it, while I dance with a stranger", Molly pushed Sherlock away and folded her arms over her chest with determination.

"Are you serious? I've told you million times not to joke but you-" Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"There's not much difference in the expression really-"

Molly stomped her foot and ran into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

 

Molly woke up early next morning and stretched her arms and legs till she heard four cracks. She patted the empty space on the bed beside her and sighed. Sherlock must have slept on the sofa. She knew how uncomfortable it could be and felt a tinge of remorse. She climbed out of the bed slowly and quietly opened the door.

"I am willing to practise," a voice very near her ear made her jump to the ceiling.

To hell with remorse!

"Sherlock! What-? How'd you-!" she gasped and held onto the wall.

"I was here all the time by the window…" he muttered.

"Alright…just try to keep a distance and talk softly…try not to scare me..." she panted.

"But I enjoy scaring you," he smirked.

"Shut up," she muttered when she caught her breath, "so you've-you've decided to practise...and you agree what you did yesterday was wrong?"

"Yes Ma'am," he murmured and bowed his head.

"Good. Then we'll start from tonight," she smiled and walked into the kitchen to make _herself_ breakfast.

* * *

 

She felt cheerful again as she danced. But she knew she was on a _mission._ A very important one too. A mission to save the humanity from the getting their noses cracked by Sherlock Holmes. Important indeed. As a precaution, she had called John and Mary to the club as well.

She danced up to a random guy and literally dragged him to the dance floor. He followed her and smiled back at his friends, happy with his catch of the night. She danced with the man, near the bar, to give Sherlock a perfectly clear view of them. She wrapped her arms around the stranger's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He smiled back at his friends as his hand started to crawl down below her waist.

Suddenly, there was a loud shattering of glass and the people dancing near the bar stopped dancing to look at where the sound had come from.

"It's nothing! Just a glass! Tipped off the counter..." John shouted over the music with a smile and pointed to the shards of glass on the floor. At that very same moment, the guy Molly was dancing with got a call on his phone and excused himself. Molly glared at Sherlock and stalked towards him.

"I said control yourself Sherlock!" she glared at him as John and Mary looked at each other nervously.

"Fine," Sherlock mumbled into his replaced glass.

Molly walked back to the dance floor and started dancing with another guy. This time, Molly made sure to move as exotically as she could.

Her plan escalated out of control when the stranger grabbed her and pressed her to a nearby wall.

"Hey!" she tried to push him away, but he was too heavy and he pressed against her even harder. She sighed and pulled her knee up, connecting it with his crotch and pushed him away as he fell to the ground, whimpering with pain while the people around him laughed at him.

She knew how to deal with weirdos like him and had a few combat tricks up her sleeve. She dusted her hands and walked back to the bar to find Sherlock holding his breath and the counter, both, very tightly as he stared with wide, panic ridden eyes at the particular wall Molly had been pushed against.

Just when she thought Sherlock's eyes might crack from the lack of wetness and blinking, she whispered, "Sherlock?" and stroked his white knuckles. He blinked. Once, twice and then looked down at her, subsequently, letting go of the breath he was holding. It was that moment and then this, when Sherlock, suddenly, had his lanky arms wrapped around her and was peppering light kisses all over her face.

"Sherlock, stop!" Molly giggled and shoved him away playfully.

"Did I do well?" Sherlock smiled.

"Yes you did," she smiled and pulled him out of the club and waved goodbye to John and Mary.

* * *

 

"Ah, the feeling of accomplishment!" Sherlock grinned as he hanged his coat and scarf on the coat hook.

"Of what, may I ask?" Molly smiled.

"I can control myself," Sherlock laughed and flopped down on the couch.

"Can you really?" Molly grinned and walked into the kitchen. Sensing her playful demeanor, Sherlock jumped up from the couch and strode after her silently. He stepped behind her very quietly and tugged at her hair gently, making her gasp and tilt her head back.

"I'm afraid I can't," he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his free arm around her waist and kissed her bare shoulder, "all these tiny clothes of yours," he tugged at her midriff top, "they excite me…quite a lot..."

Molly whimpered softly and tilted her head to the side and held onto the counter with her hands. Sherlock trailed kisses along her shoulder, pushing the strap of the shirt off her shoulder.

"No bra?" he smirked as he turned his attention to her other shoulder and pulled the strap off her shoulder, leaving a trail of kisses there. He moved his hands up to rest against her shoulders and slowly slid them down her arms, taking the straps down with them. Before he could slide the shirt further down, Molly pulled away quickly, holding her shirt up with her arms across her chest and ran out of the kitchen, blushing furiously.

He followed her into his bedroom and locked the door behind him. Molly stood with her back to him near the window. He crept up to her and slowly pushed back her loose hair from her shoulder and kissed her neck softly. Molly gasped and kept her arms crossed over her chest to keep the shirt from slipping down.

"You don't want this?" he asked softly.

"I do..."

"Then let me?"

"Ok..."

Sherlock pressed a soft kiss on her cheek and gently pried her arms off holding them down with one hand. He then dragged his forefinger down her spine. She arched her body and whimpered softly. He hooked his finger under her shirt and pulled it down with his finger. The cold air hit her skin and she gasped with surprise.

"Cold?" Sherlock whispered and held her close.

"Mhmm," she shivered and Sherlock spontaneously, with one swift motion, lifted her in his arms making her squeal with surprise. He chuckled as he carried her to his bed and gently set her down on it. He climbed in after her and covered them both with a large, warm blanket.

"Better?" he murmured as he settled beside her.

"Very much," she whispered and snuggled closer to him, "Do you mind taking your clothes off?"

"Yes," he smirked as she looked up at him with astonishment, clearly not expecting that response. He turned around towards the side table and pulled out a white rose from the vase set there. He settled back in and grinned at her.

"Is this for me?" Molly smiled.

"No," he smirked.

"What?" she groaned, "You don't want to take your clothes off and that flower is not for me. What exactly are you planning to do? Piss me off?"

"No, I'm not…this rose is not for you, but for me," he whispered as he looked at the rose.

"What does a guy like you have to do with a flower?" she murmured with agitation.

"This," he whispered as he lowered the rose to her sternum. Molly gasped as he traced it down to her belly button gently. The flower was so soft, and so cold and so smooth and so insufficient. He slowly, swept the flower up her torso to her neck and trailed a line with it. She whined softly and tilted her head back.

"Still pissed at me?" he whispered in her ear softly.

"No..." she leaned towards his ear and smiled as his lips pressed against her ear.

"I love you, Molly. More than you'll ever know…" he whispered and looked up at her closed eyes as he brushed the rose around her nipple.

"I-I love y-you too..oh…" she moaned softly and arched her back. She gasped when she saw him chuck the rose away and pressed his lips against her urgently. Molly responded with same need, cupping his head in her small hands. Sherlock placed his warm hand on her waist and tugged her closer, as he darted his tongue out to lick her lips. Instead, his tongue met Molly's anxious tongue in his mouth. Caught by surprise, he moaned into her mouth and fought the inevitable battle for dominance, which he would have won had it not been for the lack of oxygen. They parted and panted heavily, with Molly twirling Sherlock's curls around her finger idly and Sherlock rolling his tongue over her breast.

"Oh my god…." she moaned and pressed into him further.

He trailed his wet, warm tongue around her breast in circles, inching ever so slowly towards her nipple. Molly arched her back further, pushed her legs open and pulled her knees up in anticipation.

"You'll hurt yourself, Molly. Lie down," Sherlock murmured and pushed her waist down as he circled around her breast with his tongue. Her nipples perked up in frustration and Sherlock smirked, "Quite anxious, are we?" he whispered, his breath over her wet skin making her shiver.

"Yes…please…" she moaned.

"Please what?"

"Touch me…oh...please..."

"Where, Molly?" he kept circling with his tongue, very near her nipple, but still so, _so_ far.

"M-my…My…b-breast…uh…oh…" she moaned and squirmed under him.

"I  _am_  touching your breast, Molly…" he whispered with a smirk and replaced his tongue with his finger around her nipple, but never over it.

"T-touch me…touch m-my-oh! Touch my n-n-nipple..." she whimpered and arched her back slightly.

"You only want me to touch your nipple?" he smirked and hovered his mouth just over her nipple and exhaled, letting his breath wash over her nipple.

"Oh my…s-suck m-me...p-please Sh-Sherlock…please…" she cried out, unable to take anymore teasing.

"Suck you where? There are many,  _many_  places to suck," he chuckled & traced his finger very near her nipple.

"Suck my nipple, Sherlock!  _Now!_ " she moaned loudly. Sherlock smirked and gave in to her wishes as he opened his mouth and closed it around her perked up nipple. He felt her body arch towards him and her hand tease the unattended nipple. He kept his lips around her nipple and twirled his tongue around the tip of her nipple inside his mouth.

"Oh god! Sherlock…" she drew her free hand up to his curls and tugged at them lightly. He pushed her teasing hand away from her breast and replaced it with his own, kneading her breast, while he sucked on her nipple. She moaned and rubbed her legs together to get some friction between her legs, making the blanket ride up her legs. Sherlock pulled back and parted her legs, roughly.

"No," he growled, "That is something only  _I_  am permitted to do. Do you understand, Molly? I can't share that with anyone," he jerked her chin up forcefully, making her look at him, "You are not allowed to touch yourself down there."

"Why?" she whispered, her breathing ragged.

"Because…you are  _mine_..." he whispered as he disappeared under the blanket sliding down her body as he pulled her miniskirt down. She felt his cheek brush against her inner thigh and she breathed in sharply as she realized what he was about to do.

"Sherlock…what are you going to do…?"

"I am about to taste you. I want to know how delicious you are," he whispered from under the blanket making her bite her lip.

He poked his tongue out and traced a line up her inner thigh and stopped just as her thigh ended at her torso, making her squirm. He traced a line up her other thigh and made her whimper when he inched just near her center and stopped. He grinned and nuzzled into her clothed center gently.

"You smell rather delicious, Molly," he whispered as he inhaled her scent, "and you are so very  _wet_  for me…" he smirked as he pulled her panties off and threw away the blanket from over themselves. She was stark naked, in the cold, with only Sherlock's warm body covering her lower half.

"Look at me, Molly," he whispered. She looked up at him as he pulled her panties up in the air towards himself and smelled them with a sensual moan. He popped the wet portion of her panties into his mouth and sucked the fabric. Molly moaned and clutched the bed sheets tightly. Sherlock threw the panties away when he was done with them and started to take off his clothes.

"Let me do that," Molly whispered and reached for him.

He bent down towards her and let her unbutton his dark blue shirt as he nuzzled into her neck. Her hands slipped over the  _many_  buttons of his shirt as he bit on her neck and sucked on the bite mark.

"Sherlock…just let me t-take this o-off…" Molly moaned as she successfully opened the first button of his shirt and tried her luck on the next one.

"That's why I was taking my clothes off myself," he grinned cheekily and pulled his head back. She stuck her tongue out in concentration and kept her eyes fixed on his buttons as she opened them. Sherlock caught his lip between his teeth to keep himself from laughing out loud on her amusing focused expression at such a time. Finally, when she was done with taking off all his clothes without him distracting her, he pushed his knee between her legs and laid himself over her.

"Comfortable?" he whispered as he positioned himself over her entrance.

"Yes," she whispered back and wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him down. His eyes widened with surprise.

"Too anxious? Maybe we should play tease a bit more..." he smirked mischievously.

"Don't you dare," she growled and jerked him closer with her legs.

"Alright!" he chuckled. He held his already hard cock with one hand while using the other hand to keep his weight off Molly and pushed into her gently making him groan loudly and her moan. He stilled himself, letting Molly adjust herself around his thick cock.

"Are you alright?" he whispered as he shifted his weight on his elbows on either side of her.

"Yes, I'm fine..." she smiled and playfully, clenched around him, making him gasp.

"Minx!" he growled and thrust into her, bowing his head down with the overwhelming feeling, "Oh Molly…you're so tight…oh..." he groaned as he almost pulled out and thrust in again as Molly moaned softly. He nuzzled into her neck and rocked his hips as her breasts bounced with each thrust.

"Sherlock…I-I'm close…, Molly moaned and bucked her hips. Sherlock thrust in once more and she shattered beneath him into loud moans and cries of his name. He kept thrusting till she came down from her high and stilled his hips, giving her time to recover. Molly counted four deep breaths then smiled, "I'm good to go," and ruffled his hair.

"Hmm…I gave you pleasure your way, now I'm going to pleasure you  _my_  way," he raised his head and smirked at her as her mouth formed an 'O' of surprise.

He pulled her legs off his waist as he pulled back. He then sat back on his toes as he positioned his knees beside her hips on the bed, and her legs around his hips. He grabbed her waist firmly and pulled her down over his length slowly and let out a low moan as Molly gasped with surprise at the different position. He then picked up speed and thrust his hips towards her, while pulling her down. Molly moaned loudly and felt pressure rising in her stomach once again. Sherlock fucked her hard as the slapping of their thighs and the creaking of the bed increased with the increase in his thrusts.

"Oh fuck...Sh-Sherlock I'm c-close..." Molly moaned as she clutched the pillow under her head and rolled her head to the side.

"Hold it in Molly", he growled and kept fucking her.

"I-I can't..."

"Hold it in, till I come!" he growled louder, "Hold it  _in._ "

She bit her lip and kept herself from thinking about the swirling sensation in her stomach, the friction of the bed sheet against her skin, the banging of the headboard against the wall, the obscene sounds of theirs bodies, and the fact that she had to keep it all in while Sherlock fucked her mercilessly. Just because he wanted it to last longer for her. And then her orgasm burst through her control and she came hard, making Sherlock come within her.

"Oh Sherlock!" Molly keened as she came.

"Ah..fuck! Molly! Oh!" Sherlock groaned and gripped her waist tightly as he kept fucking her.

Finally, when they came down from their high together, Sherlock collapsed on top of her and nuzzled against her shoulder. Molly wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"Molly, are you alright?" he murmured against her as he pulled himself out, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, you didn't! It was...God, amazing! What about you? Are you ok?", she stroked his hair lightly.

"Perfect…perfect to try this once more", he smirked at her shocked expression and kissed her lips softly. They closed their eyes; feeling tired, and were almost asleep when they heard loud banging on the flat's door.

Sherlock groaned and Molly sat up, as he got off the bed and pulled on his robe. He walked to the door and flung it open.

"What?", he barked at Lestrade standing outside.

"It's alright Sherlock…", Lestrade stepped towards him, cautiously, "Molly can be with anyone, of any gender, she wants to be with.."

"What are you talking about?", Sherlock scrunched his nose in confusion.

"You found her sleeping with a woman didn't you? The whole neighborhood heard the screams of a woman. You punched that woman didn't you?"

Sherlock groaned but smiled slightly when he heard soft giggles coming from his bedroom.

"No, Lestrade. I didn't. Now leave, I have guests to entertain," he grinned and slammed the door in Lestrade's face.

* * *

 


End file.
